Ryan Bradley
Ryan Bradley (born , in ) is an . He is the 2007 and three time U.S. Collegiate Champion. Bradley is known for his crowd-pleasing programs and backflips. Biography Personal life Bradley comes from a family of skaters. His parents were skaters, and his sister, , is a skating coach and former competitive skater. Bradley studies business at the . He is a volunteer at the and a coach at the . Career Ryan Bradley began skating at the age of two in the U.S. Figure Skating Basic Skills program. From 1996-1998, Bradley competed in with .. They competed twice at the . At the same time, Bradley was also competing as a single skater. He won the silver medal on the Intermediate level at the Junior Olympics (later renamed Junior Nationals) in the 1994-1995 season. The 1995-1996 season was Bradley first on the Novice level, and he did not make it out of Sectionals. In the 1996-1997 season, he placed 7th at the novice level at Nationals. In the 1997-1998 season, Bradley won the silver medal on the novice level at Nationals. This win earned him a trip to the , which he won. The following season, 1998-1999, Bradley debuted on the . He won medals at both his events. At that time, the were held before the U.S. Championships. At the Junior Worlds selection competition, Bradley placed second and was placed on the team for the , where he placed 10th. At the , he won the Junior title. He competed at the following Nationals and won the competition. In the 1999-2000 season, Bradley remained on the Junior Grand Prix circuit. He won two more medals and qualified for the Junior Grand Prix Final, where he finished 8th. He went on to place 7th in his senior debut at the . He went on to place 5th at the . In the 2000-2001 season, Bradley won both of his Junior Grand Prix events and made his senior international debut at the , which he won. He placed 5th at the Junior Grand Prix Final. He placed 9th at the . He was originally placed on the team for the . However, he was forced to withdraw prior to the event with injury. His vacated spot was given to . In the 2001-2002 season, did not allow American skaters to compete on the Junior Grand Prix because of security concerns following the . Bradley placed 7th at the . He went on to the and placed 15th. In the 2002-2003 season, he competed at the Karl Shafer Memorial, placing 4th. He made his Grand Prix debut at the , where he placed 6th. He was 9th at the . In the 2003-2004 season, he placed 6th at the . He made his senior ISU Championship debut at the , where he placed 11th. He took most of the 2004-2005 season off. He competed in the 2005-2006 season, hoping to contend for a spot to the . He placed 8th at the . In the 2006-2007 season, he was given a host invitation to the due to the reitrement of skaters who had placed ahead of him at the 2006 Nationals. Bradley placed 8th. At the , Bradley won the silver medal, finishing ahead of defending champion . Bradley skated last in the free skate. Upon learning that he had won the silver, Bradley skated back onto the ice and performed a backflip for the crowd. Bradley went on to the , held at his home rink, where he placed fourth behind training-mate . In the 2007-2008 season, Bradley competed on the Grand Prix. He placed 5th at the . He began the 2008-2009 season at the where he won the silver medal. Commercials and endorsements Bradley appeared in a commercial for with , wearing heavy makeup to appear as an old man. He performed a in this commercial. Due to its popularity, Fuji released a second one explaining how it was done. Programs Competitive highlights Singles career Post-2003 * Bradley did not compete in the 2004-2005 season. Pre-2003 * N = Novice level; J = Junior level; WD = Withdrew Pairs career (with Tiffany Vise) * N = Novice level References External links * Official site * Category:American figure skaters